Emperor no Ichiban no Tomodachi - Emperor's First Friend
by Kechoarenjer
Summary: Akashi sebenarnya punya sahabat masa kecil.Tapi, ia sempat melupakannya karena ego-nya sendiri. Dan sahabatnya itu lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengubah dirinya kembali. [DLDR, mind to read?] [Spinoff dari My Daily Lives...]


Akashi Seijuurou, kapten klub basket SMA Rakuzan merangkap ketua OSIS SMA Rakuzan. Sekarang duduk di kelas 1-A, Rakuzan.

(nama lengkap), mantan kapten klub basket wanita saat ia di Australia, pernah mengikuti ekskul Pencak Silat sampai sabuk terakhir. Sekarang duduk di kelas 1-B, SMA Seirin.

Keduanya adalah sahabat baik saat kecil, saling melengkapi kekurangan masing-masing. Keduanya suka bermain basket, terkadang menjadi _rival_.

* * *

**.**

** .**

** Emperor no Ichiban no Tomodachi ~ Emperor's First Friend **

**By AiKi Aeru a.k.a. Aishi Kichianobe :v **

**Rate : K- (noh?) **

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**Lagu dalam fic ******© bukan punya saya, lagipula, ini sama sekali bukan songfic** **

**Warning : maybe OOC, typos tevar pesona, bahasa suka-suki (?), dll.**

** Akashi Seijuurou and Reader are friends here ^_^V **

**A/N : Maaf kalo misalnya gaje bingets, terus ada hal yang salah, maaf bingeeets. Thanks to My Daily Lives At My New School With Them, karena ini spin-off nya :v (gaje luh)**

** I don't take any profit by writing this story **

**Hope _ya_ enjoy this story! But, don't read if you don't like the concept!**

** . **

**.**

* * *

Kamu duduk di halaman depan rumahmu, sambil memandang sang surya yang mulai tenggelam.

Kamu melamun memikirkan sesuatu. Sampai tak sadar ada seorang anak laki-laki di belakangmu.

"Halo," ia membuyarkan lamunanmu.

"Halo juga," balasmu. Anak itu lalu duduk di sebelahmu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya.

"Aku melihat matahari yang sedang terbenam. Serta, sedang merasakan semilir angin," jawabmu. Ia tersenyum, kedua manik _ruby_nya lalu menatapmu.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Tetangga barumu," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"(nama lengkap). Salam kenal. Boleh aku memanggilmu Akasei-chan?" tanyamu sambil membalas uluran tangannya.

"Silakan. Aku tak marah kok," jawabnya. Lalu, kalian tersenyum dan tertawa bersama, sembari melihat sang surya terbenam.

"Matahari terbenam itu… indah, ya?" ucap Akashi.

"Yep. Apalagi, karena libur dua minggu menuju SD!" timpalmu, lalu kalian tertawa lepas bersama.

* * *

"Akasei-chan sekolah di situ ya? Wah, keren donk, bisa masuk SD Teikou!" kagummu pada Akashi, yang tengah memamerkan sebuah amplop bertuliskan 'Diterima di SD Teikou' sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kabarnya juga, bisa langsung ngelanjut ke SMPnya! Kalau aku jadi kau, aku takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang paling berharga ini, dan masuk ke klub basket juniornya!" ujarmu sambil tersenyum senang.

"Basket… junior?" tanya Akashi heran.

"Ya!" jawabmu.

"Menarik… Ngomong-ngomong, kau masuk SD mana, (nama)?" tanya Akashi.

"SD Negeri Kiseki, hehe," jawabmu.

"Berarti, kita satu bus donk!" ujar Akashi.

"Tepat!" balasmu sambil tersenyum.

* * *

"Wha! _Kirei_!" sahutmu melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

"Ayo, (nama), Sei, kita duduk disini," ujar seorang wanita bersurai merah.

"Oke Tante!" ucapmu sambil membantu wanita itu menggelar tikar.

"Akasei-chan!" kamu menepuk bahu Akashi. Akashi menoleh. "Ayo, duduk dulu!" ujarmu. Akashi mengangguk dengan wajah datar dan duduk di sampingmu.

"Hari ini, _Hanami_ terakhir, ya, Tan?" tanyamu pada wanita di depanmu yang tengah menyiapkan minuman.

"Tepat, (nama). Karena hari ini hari Minggu, dan kau dan Sei libur, maka, Tante mengajakmu ke sini. Sekalian, titipan Ibumu," jawab wanita itu seraya menuangkan sirup stroberi ke sebuah gelas besar.

"Ibu…" wanita itu menoleh ke arah Akashi. "Aku takut pelajaran kelas 2 itu sangat susah! Karena, Ayah selalu bilang kalau aku harus jadi nomor satu…"

Wanita itu membelai rambut Akashi pelan, "Tak usah takut Sei. Nanti, 'kan bisa belajar bareng sama (nama). SD kalian memang berbeda, tapi pelajarannya sama 'kan?" tanyanya padamu. Kamu mengangguk ceria.

"Ayolah, Akasei-chan! Nikmati saja _Hanami_ terakhir ini!" ujarmu pada Akashi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Akashi ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk.

* * *

'_TATAKAEEEE!_' teriakmu dalam hati sambil berusaha mengerjakan latihan soal matematika di hadapanmu.

'Aku harus bisa lulus ujian! Aku tak akan kalah dari orang lain!' batinmu sambil berusaha menghitung ribuan angka di depanmu.

'6155 x 12 berapa?! Kok soalnya susah-susah sih?!' teriakmu panik dalam hati.

'Aku… harus… bisa!' teriakmu lagi, dalam hati.

~Akashi~

'6155 x 12? Jawabannya 73.860. Terlalu gampang,' batin Akashi tenang sambil menyilang 'B' di LJK.

`(-12) + (-19.097.869)? Terlalu mudah…' batin Akashi sambil menyilang 'D' dengan santai.

'Diameternya 280 cm, berarti jari-jarinya 140 cm. Tingginya 1.200 cm. Kok mudah banget, ya?' batin Akashi lagi sambil menyilang 'A'.

"Waktu habis! Kumpulkan!" sahut pengawas dari depan. Akashi, yang memang berada di urutan pertama, hanya mengumpulkan dengan wajah kelewat santai.

~Kembali ke kamu~

"Waktu sudah habis! Kumpulkan!" kamu mengumpulkan LJK-mu dengan wajah kelewat kusut.

'Tadi soalnya susah….. pake banget dah…' batinmu sambil meminum susu vanilla yang memang kamu bawa ke ruang ujian—gak basah tuh LJK-nya?

* * *

"Setidaknya bisa masuk SMP Meikou sih…" ujarmu sedikit kecewa.

"Memangnya NEM-mu berapa?" tanya Akashi.

"26,85. Tertinggi ke 11 di Tokyo, tapi urutan ke 33 se Jepang…" jawabmu dengan nada sangat kecewa. "Kau sendiri?"

"30,00. Nomor satu se Jepang," jawab Akashi datar.

Kamu menghela napas, "Ternyata, aku masih jauh di bawahmu…"

"Ayolah! Biasanya, kalau NEM segitu 'kan, bisa ditolong!" hibur Akashi.

"_Sankyuu, _Akasei. Tapi, tetap saja tidak bisa…" ujarmu, lalu bangkit dari dudukmu dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Akashi memaki-maki dirinya sendiri.

* * *

_Reader's POV_

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Setidaknya, SMP ini mempunyai klub basket wanita.

Aku segera mencari-cari daftar klub. Bagus! Ada klub basket wanita, klub Pencak Silat, dan klub mangaka!

"Permisi… Apa kau mau menjadi manager klub basket pria?" aku menoleh. Seorang pemuda, dengan butir-butir nasi di pipinya, sedang bertanya padaku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih suka bermain langsung daripada melihat," jawabku.

"Oh? Jadi kau mencari klub basket wanita?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tepat." balasku datar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Ogiwara Shigehiro! Kau?" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

"(nama lengkap)," ujarku.

"Bagaimana kalau…." aku menendang tulang kering Ogiwara. "Sakit euii!"

"Jiah… kayak banci luhh…" ucapku datar sambil terkekeh pelan. "Yang jelas, menyerahlah. Semuanya akan kutolak," lanjutku.

"Aku cuman pengen ngajak kamu ke gym kok! 'Kan disana semuanya!" protesnya.

"Yo wes kalo gitu~" ucapku.

"Apa artinya?" tanyanya. Aku tepok jidat sambil headbang. Aku lupa kalau yang berbicara denganku ini bukan Akasei…

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Akashi-kun juga punya teman yang sekolah di Meikou?" tanya pemuda biru langit itu pada Akashi.

"Ya, tepat. Namanya (nama lengkap), ditulis dengan katakana, karena dia campuran (Negara fav1) dan (Negara fav2)," jawab Akashi.

"Cewek, ya?" ujar si pemuda tadi. "Apa Akashi-kun suka dia?"

"Ku-Kuroko! Mana mungkin?! Kalau memang aku suka, ya udah ku bilang dari dulu!" pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kuroko' itu hanya nyengir kuda mendengar protes Akashi.

* * *

"A-Apa?! Te-teman Akasei mau berkenalan lewat surat denganku?!" tanyamu memastikan.

"Tentu. Namanya Momoi Satsuki. Ia manager di tim basket kami," ujar Akashi.

"Huwa! Tentu saja aku mau!" ucapmu datar tapi senang.

"Ini alamatnya. Ngomong-ngomong, tinggimu berapaan, (nama)?" tanya Akashi.

"_Arigatou_! Tinggiku? 154 cm-an. Kita hanya beda empat senti, 'kan?" jawabmu.

Akashi? Dia langsung pundung sambil nangis guling-guling.

"Kenapa, oi?"

* * *

"Kuroko Tetsuya? perasaan pernah denger deh…" gumammu.

"Kapan?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku punya teman yang suka basket di kelasku. Yah, terlalu kebetulan untuk bisa disebut kebetulan kalau kami sekelas mulu. Namanya Ogiwara Shigehiro. Dia bilang, dia sahabatnya Kuroko," jelasmu.

"Aku juga pernah dengar nama itu…" ujar Akashi pelan. "Nah—(nama)?! Kau kemana?!"

Kamu nyengir kuda, "Aku mau menangkap belut dulu yee~" kamu terus lari-lari.

"Mulai lagi, dah. Sifat naïf-nya itu…" dan sebuah bola basket melayang ke arah wajah Akashi.

"Maaf Bakasei! Aku nggak sengaja~~!" sahutmu dari kejauhan sambil terkikik geli. Lalu, melanjutkan larimu.

"Oi! Jangan kabur! Kau itu sudah kelas 2 SMP!" Akashi mengejarmu.

Sampai di sungai... "Dimana dia? Ini 'kan tempat favorit kami untuk mencari belut atau udang. Kadang, ikan juga…" Akashi bermonolog.

'Dia nggak sadar aku ada di sini…' batinmu sambil menahan tawa. Kau sekarang berjarak 3 cm di belakang Akashi.

'Huwaa! Dia akan berbalik! Ku dorong sekarang deh!' 5 detik sebelum Akashi berbalik, kau langsung mendorongnya hingga tercebur ke sungai.

"Se- Sejak kapan kau ada di situ, (nama)?!" tanya Akashi sambil berusaha bangkit dan meremas bajunya.

"Dari tadi," kau ikutan nyebur.

"Woi!"

"Ssstt…." gumammu sambil membekap mulut Akashi.

"Mmm.. ememem…?! (Hei.. kenapa…?!)" tanya Akashi.

"Ada ikan gabus disana…" bisikmu.

"En? (Dan?)"

"Kita harus menangkapnya…" kamu memasang tampang kelaparan.

"Emmne? (Pake?)"

"Ya pake tangan lah! Kau pikir pake jamban?!"

"emem.. (oke..)" Akashi mengangguk.

3… 2… 1…

"CIHUUUYY! Dapet!" teriakmu girang sambil mengangkat-angkat ikan gabus yang kau tangkap.

"I-Itu ikan betina…" ujar Akashi.

"HUWAA! TELOR IKAN _I'M COMING_!" kau langsung memakai sendalmu dan berlari ke rumahmu.

"OI! BAGI-BAGI DONK!" Akashi (lagi-lagi) mengejarmu.

* * *

"Apa, Bu? Kita akan pindah ke Australia beberapa tahun?!" tanyamu terkejut.

"Iya, sayang. Tapi, kalau nanti SMA kau mau di Jepang, ya silakan, tinggal sendiri," jawab Ibumu.

"Hn…" ujarmu sambil melanjutkan makanmu.

"Oh iya, kita ke bandara 2 jam lagi. Sehabis makan, berkemas, ya," tambah Ibumu lagi.

"Kenapa mendadak, Bu?" tanyamu dengan mulut penuh.

"Jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh. Soal itu, perusahaan Ayahmu memindahtugaskan Ayahmu ke Perth. (nama adikmu) akan mengikuti Ayah. Kau sendiri, (nama)? Ikut Ayah ke Perth, atau ikut Ibu ke tempat yang kau mau di Australia?" tawar Ibumu.

"Kurasa aku akan ikut Ibu, dan aku mau ke Darwin," jawabmu.

* * *

"Akashi Seijuurou ada?" tanyamu pada seorang pelayan.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya," ujar si pelayan.

"Tuan Muda?" pelayan itu mengetuk pintu Akashi pelan.

"Ada apa? Aku sudah bilang. Aku ingin belajar dan jangan ganggu aku," balas Akashi agak sinis.

"Ada—"

"Pergi! Besok aku ada Try Out! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Tuan Muda sedang belajar di kamarnya dan dia bilang tidak ingin diganggu siapapun. Memangnya ada apa (nama)-san?"

"Begini, kalau ia sudah selesai belajar, bilang kalau aku pindah ke Australia. Dan, kutitipkan map ini padanya. Juga, aku membawa box ini. Bisa?"

"Baiklah. Nanti, akan saya sampaikan. Dan, semoga (nama)-san selamat sampai di tujuan…" kau mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan sang pelayan.

"Terima kasih banyak, ya. Saya pergi dulu," kau membungkuk, lalu pergi dari pandangan sang pelayan.

* * *

_Akashi's POV_

Ada apa ini? Kenapa halaman rumah (nama) sepi sekali? Mungkin saja, dia ada di dalam. Aku ingin mengembalikan mapnya yang tertinggal di meja ruang tamu kami kemarin.

Aku menekan bel. "(nama)?"

Aku mengetuk pintu. "(nama)?"

Aku mulai kesal. "(nama)! Buka pintunya sekarang! Perintahku absolut dan tidak boleh dibantah! Cepat! BUKA PIN —"

"Tuan Muda sedang apa?" aku menoleh.

"Kemana (nama)? Selain itu, kenapa kau membohongiku?!" desakku.

"Dia pindah ke Australia, Tuan. Dan saya tidak membohongi Tuan. Map milik (nama)-san itu benar-benar untuk Tuan. Dan apakah Tuan bingung dengan box besar di dekat meja belajar Tuan? (nama)-san bilang, itu juga untuk Tuan," jelas pelayanku.

Aku jatuh terduduk. "Di-Dia… pindah ke Australia?"

"Semalam dia datang ke rumah, katanya, ia ingin memberikan kenang-kenangan untuk Tuan. Tapi, Tuan sedang belajar. Dan dia titip itu ke saya," lanjut si pelayan.

Seijuurou…

Kau sudah membuat kesalahan terbesar…

Sahabat pertamamu sekaligus terbaikmu…

…pergi tanpa bisa pamit padamu!?

Ini tidak bercanda 'kan?

Sahabat macam apakah kau ini?!

* * *

_Reader's POV _

Sejujurnya, aku masih sangat berat meninggalkan Tokyo, Akasei, Ogiwara-kun, dan semuanya.

Momo-chan-san sudah kukabari. Jadi, mungkin tak ada masalah. Bahkan, mungkin saja Akasei mengirim surat mini lewat Momo-chan-san. Itu pun kalau nanti mereka SMA-nya sama.

Saat ini, kami ada di Bandara _ Ayah dan adikku berencana tinggal terpisah dengan aku dan Ibuku di Perth. Dan itu semua atas usulku yang sudah kelewat mencintai Pencak Silat. Yah, kalian tahu 'kan negara asal Pencak Silat itu dimana.

"(nama)-_neechan_ kenapa?" tanya adikku, (nama adikmu), yang berusia 4 tahun lebih muda dariku.

"Begini (nama adikmu), aku cuma masih berat aja ninggalin Tokyo," jawabku.

"Tapi 'kan _neechan_ sudah kelewat gembira gara-gara bisa ke Indonesia dengan cepet!" protes adikku.

"Hapus kata 'kelewat', (nama adikmu). Itu titik." ujarku sambil menatapnya tajam alias men-_deathglare_-nya. Adikku kelihatan merinding.

"Jadi, kita pisah di sini, ya, (nama), Ibu," ujar Ayah. Lalu, kami memberinya pelukan.

Ayah dan (nama adikmu) langsung menuju ruang tunggu transit.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Itu mungkin saja kesalahanmu sendiri, Akashi," ucap si pemuda hijau yang tengah menatap papan shogi di depannya.

"Itu memang kesalahanku sendiri, Shintarou," balas Akashi di seberangnya. Pemuda hijau itu menghela napas, lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sempat merosot hebat.

"Dan sudah terlambat meminta maaf, 'kan?" tanya Akashi miris.

Pemuda hijau itu menghela napas lagi, "Setidaknya, ia mungkin sudah mengirim alamat barunya pada Momoi, nanodayo," ujarnya.

"Kau benar, Shintarou. Mungkin, nanti aku akan meminta Satsuki sesuatu. Ngomong-ngomong, skak mat." ucap Akashi sambil meninggalkan pemuda hijau itu.

"Terserah kau saja, nodayo,"

* * *

"_You are very good on basketball! Mind to one-on-one one more time?"_

"_Okay! And don't use some yo-dawg words, Alice!"_

"_What is your height, (name)?"_

"_±163.5 centimeters, I guess. How about you, Alice?"_

"_Whoah! You are very tall! Mine 157.5 centimeters! I see it last night!"_

"_Oh, sou ka,"_

Kalian lalu menghentikan permainan sejenak. Kau mengambil minummu dan menegaknya hingga habis.

"_You know, Alice?"_

"_What is it, (name)?"_

"_I remember this situation. When I was a child, I befriend with a red haired boy. He likes basketball, but he can't play it."_ Kamu memberi jeda sejenak.

"_His name is Seijuurou Akashi. I usually call him Akasei. His eyes were red. But now, his eyes is red and gold. He said he has the ability named 'Emperor Eye'. As his eye change, his personality is also completely change…" _

"_(name), can you show me the photo of him?"_

"_Sure,"_

* * *

"Kau yakin akan masuk SMA Rakuzan?"

"Aku selalu yakin, Yah,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayah akan kesana,"

"Baik yah,"

"Kau siap-siap,"

"Tentu saja, lah," dan Akashi segera menuju kamarnya.

Kedua iris heterekromnya mengamati setiap sudut ruangan kamarnya, dan ia menemukan sebuah benda, seperti box besar, yang bertuliskan 'Jangan dibuka sebelum 5 bulan aku pergi!'

''5 bulan aku pergi?' Siapa yang menaruh box sampah ini di kamarku?' tanya Akashi, kesal, dalam hati.

"Pelayan!" sahut Akashi. Seorang pelayan segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda?" tanya si pelayan.

"Apa kau yang menaruh box sampah ini di kamarku?" tanya Akashi.

"Memang benar Tuan, tapi—"

"Buang!"

"Tapi Tuan—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat buang!"

"Apakah…" raut wajah pelayan tersebut berubah. "…Tuan tega membuang kenang-kenangan dari (nama)-san?"

"(nama)?! Siapa dia itu?!" tanya Akashi setengah membentak.

"Kepala Tuan terbentur, ya? (nama)-san adalah teman masa kecil Tuan. Bahkan, bisa saya bilang kalau Tuan dan dia adalah sahabat terbaik di dunia…" jelas si pelayan jujur.

"Lalu?" Akashi menantikan kelanjutan ceritanya, kalau ada.

"(nama)-san adalah seorang yang bisa dibilang Otaku yang mengenalkan Tuan pada basket. Selain itu, (nama)-san juga sering main ke rumah," lanjut si pelayan.

"A-Aku…" Akashi memegang kepalanya. "…sepertinya tidak pernah punya teman seperti itu… Untuk boxnya, tolong jangan dibuang,"

"Baik. Saya permisi dulu Tuan, saya akan memasak makan siang," si pelayan membungkuk dan menghilang dari pandangan Akashi.

Akashi langsung membuka box tersebut. Ia menemukan foto dirinya saat masih kecil dan seorang gadis berambut (warna rambut) pendek sedang duduk bersama di teras rumahnya.

"Siapa gadis ini?" tanyanya. Ia lalu menemukan secarik kertas. Lalu membacanya.

* * *

Hei, kau tak mengingatku lagi 'kan?

Sudah kuduga, efek _Emperor_ _Eye_ yang kau punya memang terlampau dahsyat.

Kau pasti masih belum bisa mengendalikan _Emperor Eye _mu itu, 'kan?

Biar kuberitahu, _Emperor Eye_ mu itu adalah tipe langka, kau harus bisa mengendalikannya agar ia tidak mengendalikanmu.

Karena kepribadianmu berubah, maka matamu juga berubah. Itu semua karena _Emperor Eye_.

Dan jika kau bisa mengendalikannya, itu akan memberimu keuntungan. Jika tidak, _the end_ untuk sisi _Oreshi_mu…

Aku juga punya _Emperor Eye_. Hanya saja, ini tipe _Quasi_. Kepribadianku dan mataku takkan pernah berubah, hahaha.

Dan ingatanku masih akan terus panjang. Maksudnya, mungkin kau lupa aku, tapi aku selalu ingat kau.

Karena aku tahu kalau kau akan lupa diriku, jadi, biarkan aku mengingatkanmu.

Namaku (nama lengkap), sahabat pertama dan terbaikmu yang mengenalkanmu pada basket.

Kurasa kau mulai menggali-gali memori kecilmu, iya 'kan? Haha…

Aku adalah seorang Otaku dan Fujoshi. Dan aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang memanggilmu Akasei. Kadang dibubuhi –chan, -kun, atau kadang malah jadi Bakasei. Gyahaha…

Ngomong-ngomong, warna rambutku itu (warna rambut) dan mataku berwarna (warna mata). Suraiku ini pendek lho.

Kurasa cukup segini. Silakan gali lebih dalam kalau kau benar-benar ingin mengingatku.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kutebak sesuatu, boleh, ya?

Saat kau membaca surat ini, kau pasti sedang libur panjang, dan tinggimu sekarang 173 cm, iya 'kan? Pfft…

Dan, kuharap kau mengingatku detik ini juga! Yah, kuharap sih…...

_(nama lengkap)_

* * *

"Ja-Jadi… dia itu… gadis di foto ini…?! Eh, ada tambahan?"

* * *

P.S. : papan shogimu yang rusak itu kubawa ke Australia untuk diperbaiki ^^

* * *

"Aku masih… tidak mengerti akan hal ini…" Akashi kembali memegang kepalanya.

Ia menggali lagi box tersebut. Ia lalu menemukan sebuah komik tentang basket.

"Ada catatan di belakangnya," gumam Akashi.

* * *

Ini komik favoritmu, lho. Sering kau ambil tanpa izin dari lemari koleksi komikku, haha.

Ini jilid pertama, aku kasih padamu semua jilidnya, lengkap.

* * *

"Tidak mungkin aku suka membaca komik. Dan mana mungkin aku suka hal seperti ini?!" Akashi menutup box itu. "Mending ku tanya dengan Ayah."

* * *

"_Eh?! Can't it be cheaper?"_

"_Sorry, I can't. Shogi is super rare in Australia. So, I rarely get customer,"_

"_Okay, then."_

Kamu sedang memperbaiki papan shogi milik Akashi, yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunmu untuk Akashi.

Rusak kenapa? Kau tidak sengaja menghancurkannya.

'Aku yakin Akasei-kun sedang mengingat-ingat diriku ini siapa,' batinmu.

* * *

"Sei, kau tidak perlu memikirkan orang itu. Pikirkan saja bagaimana agar kau selalu menjadi nomor satu,"

"T-Tapi Ayah, dia orang yang kurasa sangat penting bagiku! Mana mungkin aku 'tidak perlu memikirkan orang itu'?!" Akashi membanting meja, lalu pergi.

'Mungkin aku bisa tanya pada Nenek tetangga,' batin Akashi.

"Nek," panggil Akashi.

"Ada apa, Nak Sei?" ujar si Nenek sambil membuka pintu.

"Apa Nenek kenal dengan gadis bernama (nama lengkap)?" tanya Akashi.

"Tentu saja Nenek kenal. Harusnya kau juga, donk Nak. Dulu kalian sering main bersama, kadang-kadang main di pekarangan belakang Nenek," jawab si Nenek.

"Terima kasih, Nek," Akashi lalu pamit kepada Nenek itu.

'Sebenarnya, aku masih sangat bingung. Siapa (nama lengkap) itu?' tanya Akashi dalam hati sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

* * *

"_Whoa! You are the best of Pencak Silat, (name)!" _puji seorang gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

"_Thank you, Putri. And thank you for want to teach me Pencak Silat!" _balasmu.

"_No probs, (name). Thanks too for teaching me English," _ujar Putri, gadis itu. _"And so, I never know that you can speak Indonesian. Though, you aren't totally Indonesian."_

"_I just… ever learn it. And look! We will be late for dinner! I don't want Liliane eat my dinner stock again~!" _kamu segera berlari meninggalkan Putri.

"(nama)! Tunggu aku donk!" dan Putri keceplosan bahasa aslinya.

* * *

Namanya Putri Annisa Madina. Ia berasal dari Kota Pangkalpinang, Indonesia. Ia adalah salah satu siswi salah satu SMA di Pangkalpinang yang terpilih dalam pertukaran antarpelajar Indonesia dan Australia. Ia ternyata adalah asisten instruktur Pencak Silat di SMA-nya. Aku dan dia satu asrama dan kamar kami bersebelahan…

* * *

tulisku di buku harianku.

* * *

Aku melupakan sesuatu… menangis keras di balik selimutku malam ini.

Aku menangis hingga fajar menyapa. Kelelahan tentu saja nimbrung di tubuhku.

Untung saja ini hari libur, jadi, aku bisa menangis seharian dan meringkuk di selimutku sampai kapanpun.

Aku malu untuk menunjukkan wajahku pada (nama) sekarang.

Karena, seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang menangis saat ini tak ada ubahnya dengan seorang bayi yang cengeng…

"_Akasei-chan kalau menangis tak ada ubahnya dengan seorang bayi yang cengeng, hehe~"_

Memang… begitu kenyataannya. Saat aku menghapus satu air mataku, malah menetes seribu lagi…

Kapan aku bisa bilang kata sederhana itu padanya? Apa aku harus menunggu seribu tahun lagi?

Dan hal apa yang membuatku bisa melupakannya!?

* * *

Akashi mengelap matanya yang telah memerah—bukan irisnya lho, ya—dengan tisu.

"Hiks… aku tak kuat…" gumamnya dengan air mata yang terus menetes. "…aku tak kuat lagi melanjutkan menulis ini…"

* * *

PRAANGG!

"_WHAT IS IT (NAME)!" _teriak Alicia panik.

"_My-My photo with Akasei… It's… It's… broken!"_ jawabmu agak terbata-bata.

"_Oh my God! I will search the glue! Are you injured?"_ tanya Alicia.

"_N-No, Alice,"_ jawabmu.

"_Yokatta da nee," _ucap Alicia.

"_Hehe Alice, you got more and more better in our Japanese speaking lesson~"_ pujimu. Alicia hanya tertawa kecil dan segera mencari lem.

Kamu sendiri memegang fotonya. Setitik cairan bening menetes dari pelupuk matamu.

"Hiks… Akasei-kun. Kapan kita bertemu lagi, ya?" tanyamu sambil tersenyum sedih.

* * *

_Akashi's POV_

Ini SMA para pemenang, SMA Rakuzan.

Musim semi ini, bisa jadi masih musim dingin di Australia sana.

Ke-kenapa aku malah memikirkan Australia?! Lupakan (nama), Akashi! Kau harus bisa membawa tim yang baru saja kau pimpin ini menang di _Inter High _dan _Winter Cup_!

(Ugh… egoku mulai mengambil alih diriku…)

(Aku benci ini…)

(Aku benci diriku…)

* * *

Aku kembali menggali box itu pulang ini. Aku menemukan sebuah catatan dan sebuah album musik.

Aku membaca tulisan di catatan…

* * *

Akasei-kun pasti sedang dikendalikan egomu sendiri, 'kan?

Di detik ini, kau pasti mulai mengingatku, ya 'kan?

Kau menggali lagi boxnya, dan menemukan albumku, bukan?

Itu adalah album musikku. Aku merekam suaraku beserta dengan instrumental sebuah lagu. Dan, voila! Aku (bisa jadi) penyanyi utama di album ini!

Tolong dengarkan sekarang, Akasei-kun.

Daftar isinya :

1\. _Omoide no Hotondo – AKB48_

2\. _Sakura no Ki ni Narou – AKB48_

3\. _INNOCENCE- A oi Eir_

4._ Kono Namida wo Kimi ni Sasagu – AKB48_

Sedikit, ya? Maaf, suaraku keburu parau, hahaha.

_All, covered by me ((full name))_

* * *

Aku mengeluarkan albumnya. Ada kartu SD. Mungkin aku bisa memutarnya di MP3-ku.

Lagu pertama, _Omoide no Hotondo ~ Most of the Memories_—kurasa itu artinya.

_Sorezore no mado kara_

_Aoi tsuki o nagame_

_Daradara nagadenwa shinagara_

_Nandemo hanashita…_

Sepertinya mulai memasuki bagian kedua. Masih terdengar biasa saja.

_Onaji you ni miete mo_

_Chigau keshiki nanda_

_Kizuite wa ita kedo_

_Furetaku nakatta sora…_

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ekspresi (nama) saat menyanyikan ini. Liriknya mulai menusuk.

_Zutto zutto soba ni ita kara_

_Hanarebanare nante (yada yo)_

_Souzou dekinai…_

Ada yang menetes di pipiku. Apa itu?

_Omoide no hotondo wa sou isshou ni tsukutta ne_

_Warattari naitari KENKA shitari shite_

_Otagai no yume katariatta hibi_

_Toki wa sugite_

_Omoide no hotondo wa futari no hashiato_

_Aruite hashitte tachidomatte_

_Nandomo michi ni mayoi koko ni kita_

_Wakaregiwa no, tomo yo_

Aku menekan 'pause'. Entah kenapa, jika aku tidak pernah lupa akan dia, itulah yang akan terjadi.

Karena hampir semua memori ini, bahkan memori terkecil pun, berisi tentang kami berdua bermain bersama..

Aku menekan 'next'. Kuharap, lagu ini lebih ceria dibanding yang tadi. Judulnya, _Sakura no Ki ni Narou ~ I will Turn Into a Cherry Tree_. Hah, lagu sedih lagi, kurasa…

_Haruiro no sora no shita o kimi wa hitori de aruki hajimerunda_

_Itsuka mita yume no you ni_

_Egaite kita nagai michi_

Entah kenapa, saat aku dan dia masuk SMP yang berbeda, ada perasaan sesak yang tinggal di hatiku. Lalu, menghilang perlahan, dan muncul kembali sekarang.

_Seifuku to sugita hibi o_

_Kyou no omoide ni shinmaikonde_

_Atarashiku umarekawaru_

_Sono senaka o mimamotteru_

_Fuansou ni furimuku_

_Kimi ga muri ni hohoenda toki_

_Hoho ni ochita namida wa_

_Otona ni naru tame no PIRIODO_

Aku mengklik 'pause'. aku mengambil tisu di dekatku dan kuseka air mataku yang menggenang.

Sejujurnya, (nama) memang lebih cantik mengenakan seragam Teikou… Hei, ini hanya pujian semata! Aku hanya (mungkin—mantan) sahabatnya!

Aku mengklik 'play' lagi.

_Eien no sakura no ki ni narou_

_Sou boku wa koko kara ugokanai yo_

_Moshi kimi ga kokoro no michi ni mayotte mo_

_Ai no basho ga wakaru you ni tatte iru_

Aku mengklik 'pause'. Perasaan sesak apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul? Di lagu ini, pemeran utamanya adalah (nama), dan si 'kamu' adalah aku…

Aku mengklik 'next'.

_Kakushiteta kanjou ga himei o ageteru_

_Tashika na chikai o te ni_

_Kiseki dake o motome_

_Kienai yami o samayou_

_Koko ni ireba nido to_

_Mirai miru koto dekinai_

_Koyoi tsuki ga sasotte mada kotoba dasenai kedo_

_Kokoro no naka sakebitsuzuketai_

Aku mencari cermin. Mataku… merah semua?!

Dan perlahan-lahan kembali menjadi merah-emas.

Menurutku, si tokoh utama dalam lagu ini adalah sisi _Oreshi_-ku, kepribadianku yang tidak dikendalikan oleh _Emperor Eye_.

_Kakushiteta kanjou ga himei o ageteru_

_Tashika na chikai o te ni_

_Ato hon no sukoshi dake tsuyoku na reta nara_

_Me no mae ni aru kono sora koete uku kara_

_Kono saki ni aru mirai ni te o nobasu kara_

Aku mengklik 'pause', dan mengusap mataku.

Lalu, 'next'. _Kono Namida wo Kimi ni Sasagu ~ I will Offer this Tears to You_.

_Itsuka no negai wa_

_Tsuchi no naka de nemutte_

_Yakusoku no jikoku ni_

_Kibou no me ga derunda_

_Futari wa deatta koro_

_Yume nado mada tane datta_

_Dore kurai toki ga sugi_

_Hana wa saku no darou_

Ini dia.

_Kono namida o kimi ni sasagu_

_Motto kimi ga kagayaku nara_

_Zutto mimamotteta chinmoku no sora kara_

_Ima, boku wa ame ni narou…_

Aku mencabut paksa kartu SD-nya. Musik dan lagunya langsung berhenti.

Aku menarik selimut, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalamnya.

* * *

Hari ini, adalah hari-hari terakhir musim panas. Mataku mengatakan kalau aku harus ke Tokyo, lalu ke Seirin.

Ada apa sebenarnya? _Masaka…_

* * *

_Reader's POV_

Akasei akan datang! Mataku berhasil menyampaikan pesannya. Mungkin, aku master telepati dengan mata sekarang. Hahaha…

"(nama)-san sudah datang?" ah, ada Kuroko. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku bangun jam 4 pagi soalnya," ujarku.

"Aku malah jam 5. Hebat sekali, ada cewek yang bisa datang lebih awal," ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum simpul.

Kuroko lalu melirik-lirik ke arah pintu. Setelah lirikan ke-3, wajahnya mulai menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut.

"A-Akashi-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada terkejut.

Orang itu—bukan! Itu Akasei-kun!—menyeringai, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan seorang cewek, Tetsuya?" tanyanya.

_Akashi's POV_

"Akashi Seijuurou? Jahat amat lu…."

Itu dia. Itu (nama)… Memang benar, jika aku bisa mengendalikan mata ini, mata ini akan memberiku keuntungan…

Aku ingin meneteskan air mata haru, tapi tidak dengan adanya Tetsuya disini. "Heh? (nama)-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku sambil—mungkin—menyeringai dan dengan suara sangat agak bergetar.

"Sekolah," jawabnya singkat. Ya ampun, tahukah kau (nama)?! Mendengar jawaban singkat seperti itu saja sudah membuatku sangat senang.

"Mending pindah ke Raku—" dan ia menendang kakiku.

Oh Tuhan… Bisakah kau berikan aku sebuah buku harian dengan tebal 1000 halaman? Aku ingin menulis tentang perasaanku sekarang di dalam buku itu.

Senang tak terkira, itulah dia. Tiga kata yang cocok dengan suasana hatiku sekarang.

_Reader's POV_

A-Akasei-kun! Kita bertemu lagi, rupanya. Aku tahu kok akan hal ini. Atau, kau memang sudah tahu kalau aku balik lagi, tapi ke Tokyo?

Atau kita sama-sama menggunakan mata ini?

Sebenarnya, aku ingin menangis saat ini juga. Tapi, muka datar ini seakan jadi 'penghalang'nya. Bukan, bukan karena image yang harus dijaga, kok.

Saat itu, aku juga memberikan papan shogi-nya yang itu.

Aku menatapnya agak lama, seperti menyampaikan: "Akasei-kun, ini papan shogimu,"

Namun sepertinya, ia tak ingat. "Da-Darimana kau dapat?" ia malah bertanya antusias.

"Kau… tahu 'kan aku lama tinggal dimana," kata-kata simple itu meluncur saja dari mulutku.

Lalu, kau berlari ke bawah, dengan menuruni tangga tentunya.

Sejujurnya, aku ingin menatap terus punggungmu yang terus menjauh… Aku merindukanmu, bodoh. Aku rasa, tadi itu hanya saja kau 'pura-pura lupa'…

* * *

Teleponku tidak berhenti berbunyi sejak tadi sore. Mataku mengatakan kalau itu adalah telepon dari Akasei. Tidak, aku tidak mau mengangkatnya.

Aku menduga kalau ia sedang merekam pesan.

Dan 10 detik kemudian, ada suaranya.

_"(nama), aku minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu sahabat macam apakah aku ini. Tapi, berkat album cover musikmu, aku kembali menjadi Oreshi walau sesaat…"_ ada jeda sebentar.

_"Tolong angkat teleponku. Aku kangen bicara padamu. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berterima kasih…"_ kudengar sedikit isakan. _"…Tolong angkat, ya?"_ dan pesannya selesai.

Aku tersenyum simpul, dan menekan nomor hp-nya.

"_Ha-Halo? (nama)?_"

"Halo juga Akasei-kun. Maaf juga karena tidak mengangkat teleponmu tadi. Aku masih tidak bisa mencerna apa maksudmu di sekolah tadi,"

"_Kebiasaanmu memakai 'ore' ternyata belum hilang, ya? Harusnya, kau sudah tahu kalau tadi di sekolah itu hanya acting. Kau 'kan pengguna Emperor Eye senior,_"

"Akasei… Akasei… Sudah kuduga sih. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang ngapain, Aka?"

"_Aku sedang menggali harta karun~_"

"Kau plagiat. Itu logatku~"

"_Hmph… biarin,_"

"Kampret kau, Bakasei!" aku tertawa lepas.

"_Apa? Bakasei?! Dasar kau (nama ejekanmu)!_"

"Woi! Sakitnya tuh di sini, tau!"

"_Eh, sakitnya dimana? Biar kuobati!_"

"Sekali kampret, tetaplah kampret rupanya, kau ini. Ngomong-ngomong, saat kelas 3 SMP, sebelum UN, kau ada ke Yogyakarta, 'kan?"

"_Da-Darimana kau tahu?!_"

"Aku sedang ikut pertukaran pelajar ke sana, Bakasei. Jadi, aku melihatmu di bandara. Lengkap dengan surai merahmu."

"_Yah, memang sih. Aku ke sana dengan para Kisedai. Kami hanya ingin liburan bersama sebelum UN. Ya, begitulah pokoknya,_"

"Bahkan, Bakasei-kun dikira alien sama temen satu kamarku. Katanya, kau nitip vanilla milkshake~"

"_Memang kutitip itu kok~ Kau minum gak~?_"

"Ya minum lah. Aku sudah kelewat haus soalnya. Dan berhenti mengikuti logatku~!"

"_Itu indirect kiss tahu! Dengan Kuroko, khukhukhu~ Pasti sebenarnya kau mau itu dariku, 'kan?_"

"Nggak juga tuh. Aku sekarang naksir Kuroko, tahu!"

"_Njiahapa?!_"

"Rapopo kau, Bakashi Seijuurou! Hahaha! BTW, aku shippernya NijiAka, loh!"

"_NijiAka?! Ya ampuuun…. Gue sama mantan kapten gue nggak ada hubungan apa-apa!_"

'Eh, tunggu. Kok Akasei-kun pake 'oreo'—salah, maksudnya, kok pake 'ore' ya? Apa jangan-jangan… aku sedang berbicara dengan sisi _Oreshi_nya?' batinku heran tapi senang.

"_(nama), nande?_"

"_Iie, nandemonai_. Besok lagi, ya. Pulsaku habis nanti~!"

"_Oke, oke~ BTW, kau tahu? Denger suaramu yang agak berat itu saja sudah bikin aku senang~ Apalagi kalau kita ketemu lagi~_"

"Haha, sama dong. Tapi, jangan ikuti logatku lagi ya~!"

"_Oyasuminasai, (nama)._"

"_Oyasumi too, _Bakasei~" dan aku memutuskan teleponnya.

Aku menghempaskan badan ke kasur empuk bersprei anime 'Sword Art Online II'. Jangan lupa dakimakura bergambar Tetsuko-kun-ku yang siap dipeluk.

Aku mematikan lampu. "_Oyasumi._"

Aku terbuai oleh mimpi yang sangat indah. Mimpi dimana aku adalah seorang ksatria wanita dan Akasei adalah sang pangeran. Aku bertugas melindungi sang pangeran dari setiap ancaman yang datang.

Aku ingat, kalau 11 tahun yang lalu, aku sering memimpikan hal ini.

* * *

_Akashi's POV_

Sepertinya, kelenjar air mataku sedang full, sehingga aku menangis sejadi-jadinya sampai bantal, selimut, dan spreiku basah.

Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah kelewat senang.

Dan lagi, dia berhasil mengubahku lagi menjadi _Oreshi_ walau sesaat.

Aku mematikan lampu.

Aku terbuai dalam sebuah mimpi yang terlalu indah (untukku) dimana aku adalah seorang pangeran, dan (nama) adalah seorang ksatria wanita yang ditugaskan untuk melindungiku.

Aku merasa pernah bermimpi mimpi yang sama 11 tahun yang lalu.

* * *

_Pertemuan pertama kami dilatarbelakangi oleh sunset._

_Pertemuan kedua kami dilatarbelakangi oleh sunrise._

_Aku harap, apapun yang terjadi, persahabatan kami akan terus terjalin sampai kapanpun...  
_

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**Ole buat apa ini?! :v (Bukannya ngelanjut fic aslinya, malah bikin spin off-nya :v)**

** BTW, coba baca sambil denger lagu-lagu yang di atas '-')/ feelnya bakal lebih 'ngena' **

**Hanya satu kalimat, ya? :v **

**Tinggalkan jejak dan no flame? :v **

**Nigou : whoof~ (hai~) **

**Author : kok lo muncul disini sih? **

**Nigou : Whoof, augh, ough! (Siapa tahu ada yang kangen! (aku)) **

**Author : Kau tahu 'kan kalimatnya? :v **

**Nigou: whooooof~ whoof~ augh~! (Read aaaaannd review ya~!) **

**=Aishi Kichianobe :v= **

**(Biasakan tevar milkshake dan pacman :v)**


End file.
